This invention relates to a deep base paint formulation that shows an improvement in viscosity stability upon tinting.
The addition of a colorant to a paint at the point of sale usually results in a reduction in the paint viscosity. This presents a challenge for paint formulators who have to take into account this expected change in viscosity when formulating their color-less base paints, especially so for deep base high gloss and semi-gloss paints that contain high levels of colorant. Formulators prefer paint viscosity to be as insensitive as possible to colorant addition to ensure the same product quality and performance regardless of the amount of colorant or colorant package added to the paint. Paint rheology that is overly sensitive to colorant addition can manifest extreme changes in the rheology profile of the paint, resulting in an adverse impact on application properties such as sag resistance (dripping), leveling, in-can feel and appearance, and brush and roller-applied film build. It would therefore be an advantage in the art of coatings formulations to develop a rheology modifier that decreases the viscosity sensitivity of the base paint to colorant addition.